Talents
Different talents make survival in Aventuria's south considerably easier. Leveling up talents unlocks four different talent levels (with thresholds at 0/8/13/18). Each level grants new advantages. Players can learn new talents at trainers encountered during their travels. Talents represent knowledge and expertise of your character in certain subjects. They are represented by 9 different Talents that can be learned and improved: Body Control, Willpower, Perception, Traps, Streetwise, Survival, Animal Lore, Warcraft and Treat Wounds. Each class starts knowing a couple of them; or, in Expert Mode, you can start with any number of them paying the AP cost to unlock them. After that, you must find a suitable trainer in order to learn a brand new talent. Like Spells, most talents also have four threshold points: 0, 8, 13 and 18. With the exception of Body Control, at each one of these levels you’ll unlock some advantages. Talent Tests Testing against a talent in The Dark Eye system involves three d20 (20-sided dice) rolls, one for each Attribute that controls the talent; the target number must be equal or lower than the Base Values of those Attributes. After the rolls, you may then use your Talent Points to adjust these values as needed. Here’s an example: Anhanguera walks over a wet stone, so he has to test his Body Control talent to resist slipping and falling down. Body Control attributes are Courage (CO), Intuition (IN) and Agility (AG), so he rolls 3 d20 dices against his stats. He needs all rolls to be at least even to his attribute values; if any of them are higher, he fails the test. He rolls 11 for Courage, 8 for Intuition and 12 for Agility. Since his stats are Courage 13, Intuition 13 and Agility 10, he passes on both CO and IN, but fails on AG by 2 points. However, since he has 2 points in the Body Control talent, he can use these points to reduce the AG roll by 2, turning it into a success and passing the Talent test. Some talent checks can have an extra difficulty modifier, either increasing or decreasing the rolls. So a hard test would add 3 points to each roll, while an easy test would subtract 3 points. Blackguards 2Category:Talents In blackguards 2 the entire tree was removed for a larger fan base. Many fans have 'outcried' that the game has removed the platform for their game. Initially on Steam in January 23 2015 the game has mixed reviews. Many players remark that the game had depth and complexion, while the contrast states it had to go for a larger market base, and consensus. The overall game talents contribe of the traditional 3-4 tier system where each tree is precisely defined and must be unlocked as the same way. Previously the game was based on a board game which was made by Daedelic Entertainment. This gameplay was a simulator, which would use statistics. In the new gameplay the creation of the attack system of 80%, or a certain percentage based on the cover, and surroundings was introduced. However, despite this addition many players are unsatisfied with the new effects on the gameplay Blackguards 2 introduced. For example various aspects of the game were originally asked like open world. The addition of mercenaries. Different aspects of Talents do different things. List Talent tree here. Picture Insert here.